Her or Me
by MidnightSky101
Summary: Hikaru realizes that he loves Haruhi and needs to tell her how he feels, Tamaki and Kyouya's relationship grows beyond friendship. While all this happens, what happens to Kaoru? Well, it has been said that true friends are there for years. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Dreaming of Mum

**A/N: ****The first fanfic I ever wrote...It really needs editing...HikaxHaru with some KyouxTama. My first story, so if you want to criticize, be brutal, I need to improve!**

**DISCLAIMER: None of the characters belong to me, they belong to their rightful owners, however the plot to the story does.**

* * *

Hand in hand the couple walked along the beach admiring the sunset. Hikaru couldn't believe it, his wish had come true, he was on a date with Haruhi. He looked towards the girl of his dreams and smiled as she giggled at the waves tickling her feet.

He couldn't remember how he had managed to convince Haruhi to go on a date with him, he stopped walking and pulled her close to him, holding her tight.

"I love you Haruhi, I'm so glad you're here with me." Haruhi pulled back slightly so that she could see his eyes. He leaned into kiss her, as she leaned towards him, their lips were within an inch when…

"Tamaki!" Haruhi shouted with glee in her voice. 'Tamaki?...What the hell is he doing here? This in mine and Haruhi's date, a date being two people, NOT THREE!' Hikaru thought as Haruhi ran to Tamaki, allowing him to sweep her off her feet and spin her around before pulling her closely and hugging her as her bare feet dangled.

Hikaru jogged over to where the 'lovers' were standing. "Hello, My Lord. Hey Haruhi, you're going to miss the sunset." He gently tugged her arm in a failed attempt to get her attention. But the two simply ignored him and gazed into each others eyes.

"Tamaki, look the suns setting, isn't it beautiful?" Tamaki nodded and gently placed her on the soft sand. They turned away from Hikaru and watched as the sun melted into the ocean.

Hikaru looked down at his feet then back up to where the couple was standing to see…sand? He looked around but could see no sign of them.

There was a sudden booming voice from the sky "Times up Hikaru, the sun has set and Haruhi is in the arms of your rival. Which means, I win!" Evil laughter came from the sky. Hikaru felt uncomfortable and turned to see a figure standing in front of the beach wall. Hikaru knew the voice but could not place the face. But as the figure moved closer he was suddenly scared for the face he saw, was Kyouya's.

"W…What do you mean 'Times up', Kyouya?" Hikaru said as he started to back away.

"The sun has set and Haruhi is not yours. I win the bet, and you're mine!" Kyouya started towards Hikaru keeping his eyes firmly on him. Hikaru tried to turn and run but found that his feet were glued firmly to the spot. He looked forward to see Kyouya whose face was now an inch away from his own.

Kyouya reached out his hand and ran his fingers through Hikaru's hair, following the shape of his ear to the back of his head before pulling Hikaru's face slightly closer to his own. "My precious son."

Hikaru opened his mouth to scream at Kyouya to let him go, but found he couldn't, for Kyouya's lips were now planted firmly on his own. He was about to push Kyouya away but found that his limbs wouldn't obey him, he was at the mercy of the evil lord. He closed his eyes not wanting to see Kyouya's next move.

He suddenly felt something new inside his mouth, he used his tongue to figure out what it was, poking it carefully to find the source. He followed it out of his mouth and into Kyouya's before realizing what it was and who it belonged to. It was a tongue, Kyouya's tongue! 'The dirty git!' Hikaru thought, as Kyouya's tongue explored his mouth. Hikaru desperately tried to pull away but his body refused.

Kyouya pulled back slowly and stroked Hikaru's orange locks and face. He kissed the soft skin on his neck and whispered in his ear "watch your step."

Hikaru's eyes shot open as the sand as the sand under his feet disappeared. He fell, deeper and deeper. All the while he saw Kyouya's face watching and laughing.

-

-

-

Hikaru lay with his eyes open, breathing heavily. He felt a soft hand on his face. He jerked away thinking Kyouya had followed him into reality.

Kaoru looked at his twin, confused at his reaction. Hikaru, seeing it was his brother relaxed and lay back down. Kaoru moved to lean against the headboard in a half-sat-half-lay kind of way. Hikaru moved his head onto his twin's stomach. "Sorry" Hikaru mumbled as he took Kaoru's hand. "I didn't mean to make you jump." He lifted the hand and gave it a light kiss. Kaoru smiled at his brother and gave him a returning kiss on his forehead.

"So…" Kaoru began, "are you gonna tell me?" Kaoru said beginning to remove knots from Hikaru's hair.

"Tell you what?"

"About the dream…"

"Yeah, right, well…" (I am generally a lazy girl and therefore cannot be bothered to rewrite the dream, so…)Kaoru listened carefully to Hikaru's dream while playing with his hair being careful not to hurt him by pulling it.

"Well, that was an…interesting dream." Kaoru chuckled. Hikaru hit his twin's thigh lightly for laughing at him.

"It wasn't funny for me; I had Kyouya's tongue in my mouth!" Hikaru said slightly annoyed.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry; I won't laugh anymore." Kaoru stopped laughing and returned to twiddling Hikaru's hair. "But, do you know what this means?" Hikaru looked up at him confused. "Well, it either means that you have a secret crush on Kyouya," Another hit on the thigh this one slightly harder than the first. "Oww! Or, you need to tell Haruhi how you fell about her." Hikaru looked up at him with an are-you-high look, but could see his twin was serious.

"Well either you tell her, or Tamaki will tell her how he feels about her and then you'll never have a chance." He paused to look at Hikaru who was now deep in thought. "It's your call. I'm going back to sleep."

Hikaru lifted his head to let Kaoru lie down properly then wrapped his arms around his waist and back pulling his head into his own chest. He kissed his little brothers head letting him know that, even though it was Hikaru who had just had the bad dream, he would always be the one protecting his baby brother. He watched hi fall asleep then thought about his words. How can I tell her how I feel?

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so what did you think? Please review!**

**Thanks for reading**


	2. Blossoming love

**A/N: ****Second chapter, enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: None of the characters belong to me, they belong to their rightful owners, however the plot to the story does.**

* * *

"Haruhi," Hikaru looked back at his brother who gave him a reassuring smile and a nod to continue.

"What's wrong Hikaru?" Hikaru turned his attention back to Haruhi who was stood in front of him waiting for him to continue.

"What? Oh, nothing…nothings wrong Haruhi it's just," Hikaru sat down and patted the space on the sofa next to him. Haruhi sat down and looked at him, ready to listen to whatever it was he had to say.

"Well, I was thinking about that date we went on, and how it ended badly." Haruhi nodded in agreement. "I know that it was my fault but, I was hoping that maybe, you would like to try again and go on a date with me this Saturday." He asked not daring to look at her.

Haruhi was quiet for a long time, Hikaru assumed the answer had been a no and was about to stand up when Haruhi touched his arm. "Hikaru," He looked at her with hopeful eyes. "I would very much like to go on a date with you, Hikaru." Haruhi beamed as Hikaru gripped to sofa to stop himself jumping on her.

"Really?!" Haruhi nosed and smiled. "Okay, um, I'll pick you up at 5:30 Saturday?"

"Kay. I' should probably be getting home; I need to make dinner. See you guy's tomorrow." With that she picked up her bag and left the music room.

"Ha, I'm going on a date…with Haruhi. I can't believe it! Kaoru come here!" He held his arms out as his twin jumped into them. He practically suffocated him and hissed his forehead repeatedly. "I love you, I love you! Thank you, anything you want, you got it! Except Haruhi, 'cause I'm going on a date with her!" Hikaru exclaimed barely believing his own words.

"Too bad it's outside hosting hours, that would have been an excellent show for the customers." Kyouya said while scribbling something in his notebook.

**THUD**

"Tama-Chan! Tama-Chan!" Honey poked the lifeless body of Tamaki with a stick that suddenly appeared in his hand. "He's dead! Wadlewedo?!"

"Don't worry Honey, he's not dead, his body's just gone into total shock, I'll make sure he gets home safely." Kyouya said putting Tamaki's arm over his shoulder. "Oh, and Hikaru, while you're on the date tomorrow, take care of our daughter, not like the last time." Hikaru nodded, a look of guilt on his face.

"I will, I promise!"

The Host Club stepped into their separate limousines and pulled away from the school. Kyouya pushed the unconscious Tamaki into the car before elegantly climbing in himself. "Suoh residence please."

"Yes sir." The chauffeur pulled away from the school as Kyouya put up the separator.

Kyouya stared at the unconscious blonde on the floor of the limo. 'He looks so peaceful. I should tell him.' He knelt down beside the blonde and laid the princes head on his own. 'Mummy and Daddy, I wish!' He rand his fingers through the blonde locks, humming a gentle tune.

The car stopped and the chauffer got out to open the door for the two handsome young men. Kyouya quickly sat down on a seat and put on his emotionless mask just as the door opened. "Sir, Suoh residence, as you requested." The driver said with a polite bow.

"Thank you. Tamaki, Tamaki, wake up!" He kicked the boy's shin making him wake up with a moan of pain.

"NOOOOO! Don't wanna go to school yet!" He waved his hand dismissively in Kyouya's direction.

Kyouya kicked his shin again. "Tamaki you idiot! We're at your house so wake up and get out of the car before I kick you out and leave! Kyouya commanded. Tamaki obediently got up and followed Kyouya out of the car.

The two boys walked silently to the front door of the mansion. As they reached the door, Kyouya took a deep breath and opened his mouth. "Tamaki, there's something I need to tell you." Tamaki looked at him as he rubbed his tired eyes. 'He's so cute right now, I swear he's mocking me. But, his hair, his smile, his personality, his…everything.' Kyouya snapped back to earth. "Well, it's just that, you see…" He was becoming nervous, he was never. "Never mind, see you."

"See you." Tamaki watched Kyouya's limo pull away before walking into the mansion, and leaning against the door. "Damn."

* * *

**A/N: Please review! :-)**


	3. I love you

**A/N: ****The third chapter, ooh, they're on a date!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: None of the characters belong to me, they belong to their rightful owners, however the plot to the story does**

* * *

Hikaru sat in the limo tapping the seat next to him nervously. 'Okay,' He thought. 'What did Kaoru say? Oh, yeah, say hi, compliment her, even if she looks awful.' He gave a small chuckle at that thought. 'Haruhi, not looking amazing, yeah right!' "Good one Kaoru!" As he rambled to himself he did not notice the raven haired boy walking to the residence of one Tamaki Suoh.

The limo came to a halt. And the door opened. "Sir, Fujioka residence." The chauffeur said with a bright smile on his face. Hikaru stepped out of the car and looked at the building as he gulped. "First date, sir?" He looked back to the chauffeur.

"No, second, hopefully it'll make up for the first though." He walked toward the block of apartments with the flowers and chocolates. 'No, no, this ones Haruhi's!' He knocked on the door and waited.

The door opened to reveal Haruhi wearing a white dress with red flowers on it, looking amazing. "Hi Hikaru, I--"

"Right then young man!" Ranka gently pushed his daughter aside and glared at Hikaru. "I don't trust you with my…Oh Hikaru! I thought you were Blondie! It's very nice to see you again!" He suddenly changed his attitude when he realized it was Hikaru. "I trust you will take care of my Haruhi, right?"

"Of course, Mr Fujioka. Oh by the way these are for you." Hikaru handed him the box of expensive chocolates.

"Myyyy! Thank you very much. Haruhi you picked a good one!"

"I thought you'd like them. And um…these are for you." He handed the bouquet of roses to Haruhi. "I'm sorry their not as beautiful as you, but it's hard to find a flower that is." He gave a small smile as Haruhi blushed. She tried to hide it but smelling the roses and hiding her face in them.

"They're gorgeous. Thank you." She wrapped her arms around Hikaru and without realizing gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "I'll just put them in some water, and then we can leave, kay?" Hikaru gave a nod as Haruhi went into the kitchen.

He watched Haruhi place the vase of roses in the center of the table, pick up her bag and walk towards the door. "Okay, ready. Let's go." Haruhi stepped out of the apartment closing the door behind her.

As they walked, Haruhi wrapped herself around Hikaru's arm and grinned up at him , before resting her head on his arm. Hikaru smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head, making her blush slightly.

When they reached the limo Hikaru let Haruhi step in first then climbed in himself. "So where do you plan to take me today?" They felt the car pull away.

"I've got tickets for us to see _Romeo and Juliet_, in the box right next to the stage. What do you think?" Hikaru looked at Haruhi, his amber eyes gleaming and sparkling with a soft, small smile on his face.

'Even if I wanted to, I couldn't say no tho that face.' Haruhi thought. "Yeah, that sounds nice." She said leaning back in her seat. Hikaru leaned back as well, carefully putting his hand on her wrapping it round her fingers. Humming gently.

When they arrived at the theater, Hikaru noticed Haruhi didn't like all the people staring, he took her hand in his and gave it a squeeze. Haruhi immediately smiled up at him. "Come on Juliet, our balcony awaits."

"You mean the theater box?"

"I'm trying to be romantic here!" Hikaru said in a fake annoyed tone.

"You are? I hadn't noticed." Haruhi joked.

"Oh, you hadn't, okay then well..." He placed one hand on her back and one behind her knees, picking her up quickly and spinning her round, while making sure that no one could see up her dress. Haruhi giggled in his arms and held onto his shirt. "Right then Juliet, we have a play to watch."He carried her into the theater and into the box, placing her carefully down in her seat before sitting next to her.

Haruhi rested her head on Hikaru's arm, holding his upper arm. 'Wow, he feels so strong. Wait, of course he's strong, he carried me here! Why did i never realize how romantic he was before?' She linked her arm through with out letting go of him with her other hand. She directed her attention back to the play. "It's so romantic."

Hikaru looked down at her, a soft smile forming on his lips. "Yeah, it is." He put his hand on her's and rested his head on her head.

The play ended and the couple walked out of the theater. "That was such a romantic play, they were both willing to die for love. Thanks for asking me to go out with you, today was perfect." Haruhi looked up at the Christmas lights strung up.'And it's not even over yet.' Hikaru thought. When Haruhi looked forward again, she realized that Hikaru was taking her in the opposite direction of the limo. "Um, Hikaru the limo-"

"We're not taking the limo back." Hikaru interupted wrapping his arm around her. "After all it is nearly Christmas." Haruhi felt confused until Hikaru lead her round the corner.

"Oh my goodness!" Haruhi covered her mouth in shock. There, on the road in front of them was a carriage being pulled bu a pure white horse. "A one horse open sleigh! Hikaru you...I don't even know what to say."

Hikaru began to lead the shocked girl towards the carriage but was stopped when Haruhi wrapped her arms around him in a warm hub. He returned the hug and kissed the top of her head. "Your carriage awaits, my Juliet."

-

-

-

Kyouya approached the door of the mansion. 'Definitely today.' He rang the door bell and waited.

A cheery maid answered the door with a huge smile (Something like Towa from DN Angel). "Good afternoon! May I help you?"

"Yes I would like a chat with Tamaki please." Looking at the woman as if she were mad.

"Of course, right this way." The maid stepped aside as Kyouya walked in and waited for the maid to close the door. "Please follow me." He could here the faint sound of a piano. As he travelled through the house it became louder. "Just in here." The maid opened a door to reveal an enormous room with a grand piano.

"Thank you." Kyouya stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. He approached the piano silently watching Tamaki's blonde air on te back of his neck. "You've improved on that piece, Tamaki." Tamaki jumped, resulting in an awful sound from the piano.

"Kyouya, you scared the hell out of me! What are you doing her?" Tamaki continued playing a gentle tune on the piano.

"I need to tell you something." Kyouya moved round and leaned on the piano. "Tamaki, i think," He lowered his voice, thinking Tamaki couldn't hear him. "I love you." The piano stopped.

"Thank God!" Tamaki stood up and walked towards Kyouya, who was now facing him, and put his hands on his hips. "I thought it was just me. I've loved you since i first met you, and I've waited so long to do this." He put his hand behind Kyouya's head gently.

"Wha-" Tamaki cut him off with a passionate kiss pushing Kyouya backwards slightly. Kyouya returned the kiss before breaking it. "Wait, wait, wait. What about Haruhi?"

Tamaki kissed Kyouya's neck, wanting to taste him more after the first kiss. "Fuck Haruhi." He whispered in Kyouya's ear.

"I nearly did, remember." Kyouya replied. Tamaki pulled back looking angry.

"I hate you." Kyouya's eyes widened at his words. Tamaki pushed him backwards onto the sofa then crawling over him and sitting on Kyouya's incredibly small waist and looking down at him.

"Tama-" Tamaki silenced him with another kiss. Kyouya felt one of Tamaki's hand on his waist and noticed he was using the other to hold himself up. He closed his eyes and pulled Tamaki's head closer deepening the kiss. Tamaki pushed Kyouya's lips apart and pushed his tongue into his unexplored mouth, battling with Kyouya's tongue for dominance.

After the battle was lost and won, Tamaki pulled back. "This makes me wonder Tamaki, if this is what you do when you hate me, what would you do if you loved me?" Kyouya pointed out curiously.

"Oh you want to know do you?" Kyouya nodded as Tamaki began unbuttoning the dark haired boy's shirt and stroking his chest. Kyouya let a shaky sigh escape his throat as Tamaki kissed his toned chest. A devilish smile appeared on Tamaki's lips as he moved his hands to Kyouya's trousers and began to pull down the zip. "Okay then, I'll show you."

-

-

-

Hikaru and Haruhi sat in the back of the carriage silently. Haruhi rested her head on Hikaru's shoulder and looked up at him smiling. She noticed he was looking away from her up at the sky. 'Am I making him feel uncomfortable?' She sat back up straight only to be pulled into Hikaru's strong arms and held there. She relaxed into the hold and held his arm. "Haruhi, there's something I need to tell you." Haruhi looked up at him, seeing concern in his eyes she turned serious.

"Hikaru, what is it? Whats wrong?" Haruhi tried to turn around, but Hikaru's arms prevented her for doing so.

"I'm sorry but," He held her chin and looked into her eyes lovingly. "Haruhi Fujioka, I love you with all my heart." He gave a small smile as he spoke.

"And you're sorry about this because..." Haruhi rested her head back on his chest.

"Because, now your here and I'm holding you, I don't ever want to let you go. So you won't be able to see your father again." Haruhi gave a small giggle. Hikaru turned her head to face him and gently kissed her, To his surprise she returned the kiss. 'She's kissing me but the didn't say _I love you_. Maybe she will, in time.' They pulled away and returned to their original position with Haruhi in Hikaru's arms.

The carriage stopped outside Haruhi's apartment and Hikaru jumped out helping Haruhi down. The couple walked up the steps of the apartment complex. When they reached Haruhi's door Hikaru gave her a kiss on the cheek and they each said goodbye.

Haruhi stepped inside the apartment to be greeted by her father. "How was it?" He said anxiously.

"Great, we went to see _Romeo and Juliet_, then he had a carriage take us home and, he said he loved me." She said barely able to believe her own words.

"Do you love him?" Ranka stepped forward waiting for an answer. Haruhi slowly nodded her head. "Did you tell him?" Haruhi shook her head as her smile faded. "Well, tell him, he's probably still there."

"Yeah," Haruhi turned and stepped out of the apartment, looking down to see Hikaru just about to leave. 'No, Hikaru, Hikaru.' "Hikaru!" Hikaru turned his head to see her smiling at him. "Hikaru, I love you too!"

He smiled up at her and bowed. "Until tomorrow, my Juliet." The carriage pulled away as he gave her a final wave.

Haruhi heard her father quietly say, "Now that's _Romeo and Juliet_." She gave a small chuckle and went back inside.

"Ha, the said she loved me. She loves me. She really loves me! You heard it right?" He leaned forward and hugged the chauffeur. "She loves me! I love her so much, ya know? I don't know what I would have done if she didn't love me back, but, she does. She really said it, wow."

* * *

**A/N: What do you think, sorry about Kyouya and Tamaki, but it's only rated T. Please review. :-)**


	4. Do i really hate her?

**A/N:**** Chapter 4, hope you enjoy it!**

**DISCLAIMER: None of the characters belong to me, they belong to their rightful owners, however the plot to the story does**

* * *

"Hikaru, Hikaru!" One of the twins' customers shouted as he walked towards them. "Is it true? Is it true you and Haruhi are together?" The three girls looked at him with hopeful eyes as Hikaru stared at them in disbelief.

"How did you find out?" He put his hands on the back of the sofa facing theirs, looking down to find his brother lay down trying to hide. He gave a small wave and a guilty smile as he sat up allowing Hikaru to sit down. "Kaoru, did you…?"

"I'm sorry Hikaru, they said I looked upset and asked what was wrong." He said putting a hand on his older brothers thigh making the three girls scoot an inch closer.

"And you said…" Hikaru put his hand softly on top of Kaoru and looked deeply into his eyes.

"I told them the truth; I told them I thought you loved Haruhi more than you loved me." Kaoru looked away from his twin as tears began forming in his eyes. Hikaru caught his chin and forced him to look directly into his eyes.

"Kaoru, how could you think that?" He moved closer putting his lips half an inch away from Kaoru's. "You should know that I love you too much to let any man come between us!"

'Yes but Haruhi's not a man' Kaoru was tempted to say but instead continued playing along. "But Hikaru, you said to Haruhi-"

"It doesn't matter what I said to Haruhi, I love you more than I could ever love him."

"Hikaru." Kaoru let a tear roll down his cheek as Hikaru pulled his head into his toned chest, making the girls squeal and almost fall off the sofa

After hosting hours finished Kyouya complimented Hikaru and Kaoru on their 'act' about the date. Only Kaoru knew that what he had said about loosing one of his best friends to the other was true.

"Hey Haruhi!" Hikaru walked over to his girlfriend and wrapped his arms around her waist causing Tamaki and Kaoru to stare. "Did your dad like the chocolates?" Hikaru asked then kissed Haruhi's nose lovingly.

"He loved them."

"Shall I bring some more round tonight?"

"You can but he won't be there." Hikaru released his grip looking confused.

"And why not?" He asked picking up her bag for her.

"He's on a business trip for 5 day's, he left yesterday."

"Don't you get…lonely?" He began kissing her neck and undoing her tie and top button. "I could come to your house, and…keep you company." He moved his hands lower.

"Hikaru." Kyouya called out making him snap back to reality. Mori left the room with Honey, not wanting him to see what might come next. You have an audience you know. Don't have sex in public." Kyouya said calmly. He walked past Tamaki giving his bum a squeeze and making him jump. "You should know by now, if you're going to have sex do it privately."

"I knew you guys were still there…I was just…just…straightening up Haruhi's tie." He moved it around a little before retuning it to its original position. "There perfect."

"In answer to your question yes, slightly." Haruhi said picking up her bag from where Hikaru had dropped it.

"Well that solves that, you're staying at my house while your dads away, come on!" He took Haruhi's hand and started walking towards the door.

"Wait, Hikaru, I couldn't. I mean, I don't have clothes." She stopped walking making Hikaru stop as well.

"We've got wardrobe after wardrobe of our mum's designs." He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "That includes lingerie and swimsuits." He stood up straight and winked at her. "Besides there's a thunderstorm tonight, you shouldn't be alone for that. What do you say?"

"Well I wouldn't be lonely and I don't want to be alone for the storm. Sure." Hikaru smiled and grabbed her wrist to take her to the limo, but his wrist was grabbed by the king himself, Elvis! (Oops, sorry, my bad. What I meant to say was :) the king himself, Tamaki.

"Excuse me Hikaru, but may I have a quick chat with my daughter?" He said glaring daggers at Hikaru. Hikaru released his grip on Haruhi's wrist.

"Sure, um, Haruhi, we'll be in the limo waiting. I'll call the house to let them know you're coming, see you in a bit." He gave Tamaki a fierce look that screamed 'Touch my girl and you're dead!' With that he left the room with Kaoru wrapped around his arm.

"What do you want to talk about Tamaki?" Haruhi asked in a disinterested tone as she sat down.

"Well…It's meant to be a secret, but I can trust you right?" Haruhi nodded taking an interest in what was being said to her. "Well, me and Kyouya, we finally…"

"You're together?" Tamaki nodded as he blushed. "That's so great…but, what was all the chasing after me for?"

"Well two reasons, first to protect you from the twins, so they didn't get too close to you."

"That worked." Haruhi muttered rolling her eyes.

"And…now don't get angry but, good practice." He began to cower as Haruhi's eyes turned lethal.

"GOOD PRACTICE?! Tamaki you-"

"Now this would be getting angry. But please remember that you are still my precious daughter! And daddy loves you, so please, don't hurt him and forgive him." A pleading smile appeared on his face.

"Okay, I'm calm." She said through gritted teeth. "And I'm happy for you." Her smile returned to her face.

"Tamaki," Kyouya interrupted walking towards them. "I thought we agreed that it was going to be a secret." He stood behind the sofa and put his hands on Tamaki's shoulders massaging them gently. Tamaki looked up at him.

"I had to tell someone, sorry. Are you mad?" Kyouya bent over and kissed Tamaki's lips.

"Does that answer your question?" Tamaki beamed up at him and grabbed his blazer.

"Okay, I'll be going now!" Haruhi said standing up quickly.

"Kyouya! First you interrupt us having an important talk about dating and then you scare our daught-" Kyouya silenced his lover with a kiss and pointed to the door signaling for Haruhi to run while she could.

'Thanks Kyouya.' Haruhi thought to herself as she hurried toward the limo where Hikaru and Kaoru were waiting. "Sorry."

"No problem." Hikaru allowed Haruhi to step in the limo after Kaoru. "What did he want to talk to you about?" He stepped in and closed the door behind him.

"Huh? Oh, nothing."

-

-

-

Kyouya released Tamaki's lips and smiled down at him. "You know what? Every time I kiss you, you taste better. Must be something to do with me."

"Well aren't you Mr. Modest!" Tamaki said as Kyouya sat down next to him taking his hand and gently massaging his knuckles. "Are you doing anything tonight?" Tamaki rested his head on Kyouya's shoulder.

"No, why?" He rested his head on top of Tamaki's and began twisting the golden locks around his fingers.

"I was thinking that maybe you could come to my house and-"

"Why is always your house?" Kyouya removed his head from Tamaki's and looked at his gorgeous face. "Why not my house?"

"Are you insane? Your dad hit you because you were in the host club. Imagine what he would do to you if he found out you were gay!" He wrapped himself around Kyouya's arm and looked in the opposite direction of his face. "I couldn't stand to see you hurt because of me again. I really love you Kyouya."

He really means it, and…is he crying? Oh…' Kyouya put a hand on Tamaki's arm. "Tamaki, look at me." He obeyed putting a fake smile on his face a monkey could see through. Kyouya leaned forward and kissed his nose. "I love you too." He allowed Tamaki to kiss his lips lightly before returning to their original position, with Tamaki's head on Kyouya's shoulder, and Kyouya's head on Tamaki's. "You never finished what you were saying by the way." Kyouya pointed out.

"Oh, yeah. Oh well. This is nicer, just you and me, talking."

"Yeah I guess it is." Kyouya closed his eyes and relaxed into the position. 'How did I end up with Tamaki? Oh well, I'm here now, he's here now, that's all that matters.'

"Or if you find this boring, we could always go see if we can shoot Hikaru." Tamaki said seriously but Kyouya only chuckled at the suggestion and gave Tamaki's hand a gentle squeeze.

-

-

-

"So Haruhi, this is your room." Hikaru opened the door to a room the size of Haruhi's house. "Hope you like it."

"The closet's just through these doors; you should find everything you need in here." Kaoru stood in front of the door and tapped them. "Our room is right next door."

"So if you need us in the night all you have to do is come through this door." Hikaru opened a door opposite the closet.

"Which, much to Hikaru's dismay can only be locked and unlocked by this side. So you don't have to worry about him sneaking in here in the night." Hikaru faked a pout as this was said.

"Okay so closet." Haruhi pointed at the double doors. "And your room." She pointed to the single door. The twins nodded in unison. "Okay, I'm going to go get changed then go to bed, it's getting late."

"Okay, goodnight Haruhi." The twins said before disappearing into their room.

"Hikaru reappeared as Haruhi was about to shut it. "So about changing, do you need any help?" He asked with a devilish glint in his eyes.

"Goodnight, Hikaru." She closed the door in his face and crossed the room to the closet. Haruhi pulled open the door to find rails, shelves, and boxes of clothes and shoes. "Oh my god!" She walked in and looked through the clothes. "Casual, formal, swimsuits…pajama's!" She browsed through the section to find that all the pajamas were short and most of them were strapy. "Short sleeves it is." She changed into the pajamas and returned to the room, closing the doors behind her.

The tired girl collapsed on the bed to look up at the sky. 'I should probably lock that door at some point.' She heard a small roll of thunder and flinched. 'And close the curtains.' She rolled over onto all fours and crawled over to the window. She lifted her hand up but froze when lightning struck. Her chocolate eyes became large and frightened as the door to the twins room opened.

"Haruhi!" Hikaru ran to the frozen girl and pulled the rope, pulling the curtains together. He pulled the girl close to him causing her to kneel. The faint roll of thunder could still be heard beyond the curtains, although the lightning could not be seen.

Haruhi held onto Hikaru's shirt and gripped it tight when she heard the thunder. "Hikaru!" She buried her head in his chest as tears began forming in her eyes. "Hikaru." Her voice was no louder than a whisper and very shaky.

"Haruhi, it's okay I'm here." He held her tight and rocked slightly. "I'm not going to leave you; I'll be here for as long as you want me to be." He stopped rocking and began stroking her hair. "I'm sorry, I should have made sure you were okay before I left, I know how much you hate storms. I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking." He kissed the top of her head lightly.

"W-Where's Kaoru?" Her voice was muffled and she gave a tiny whisper as the thunder became louder.

Hikaru wrapped a blanket around her tiny frame and held her close. "It's okay, I've got you. He's in our room asleep. The thunders like a lullaby for him, it sent him straight to sleep."

"Lucky." Her body shook as she giggled.

"Heh-hey! She laughed!" Haruhi giggled again forgetting the storm for a second. "Do you want me to stay with you tonight? And don't worry; I won't try anything if you say yes." Haruhi looked up at him with teary eyes.

"Okay, but you try anything funny and you're de-" A roll of thunder reminded Haruhi there was a storm on the other side of the curtains.

"Okay, lie down. Try and get some sleep okay." She lay down and wrapped her arms around him as he did the same as if he was protecting her. She buried her head in his chest and heard him hum a soft tune to drown out the thunder. "I love you, Haruhi." Was the last thing she heard him say before she fell asleep in his arms.

Kaoru woke up shivering and began waving his hands around the bed in search of something that would keep him warm-his brother. He opened his eyes tiredly. 'He's not here.' A thought struck him. 'I know where he is…with Haruhi.' He lay back down and sighed. 'Am I really starting to hate the only person in the world who can tell me and Hikaru apart?' He sighed again before he pulled the silk sheets over himself and fell asleep listening to the soothing sounds of the thunder.

* * *

**A/N: Oh dear, please review!**


	5. Illness and Truth

**A/N:****I'm sorry you had to wait so long for this chapter it's just so long! Anyway...heres the chapter**

**DISCLAIMER: None of the characters belong to me, they belong to their rightful owners, however the plot to the story does.**

* * *

Hikaru closed the door quietly and began walking toward the dining room. He yawned and stretched his arms above his head as he felt soft arms wrap around him and a warm body hold him. "Hikaru, I woke up and you were gone."

"Sorry Kaoru." He turned round and hugged his twin. "I knew that you were fine with the storm, and I know Haruhi isn't. I didn't mean to make you feel lonely." He stood back and looked Kaoru up and down. "You're not dressed yet?"

Kaoru looked down at his bare chest and then at Hikaru. "You're not dressed either!"

"_I _have just got up." Kaoru shrugged and looked down at the floor. "Come on, let's go and get dressed." Hikaru took Kaoru's hand and led him back to their room.

The twins walked into the dining room to find Haruhi and their mother talking as if they had known each other for years. "A, boys, good morning. Fine young girl here, and intelligent too." She motioned toward Haruhi who blushed modestly. "Kaoru darling, your tie's crooked." Kaoru looked down and began fiddling with his tie.

Hikaru took his brothers wrists gently and moved his hands out of the way. "You and ties!" He smiled up at Kaoru then fixed his tie and gently patted his chest making Kaoru giggle slightly. "There looks better now."

They walked towards the table and separated, sitting opposite each other. Hikaru next to Haruhi, and Kaoru next to his mother who was sketching a new formal dress design. "That looks good mum, what colours are you going to use for it?"

"I was thinking all white, what do you think?" She handed him the sketch pad to get a better look at it.

"Well, if you add a black belt about eleven centre meters thick here, then it will separate the top from the bottom, so you can pattern the top and leave the bottom how it is." He picked up the pencil and began drawing. "Kinda…like…that." He handed the pad back as Hikaru and Haruhi watched in silence.

"That looks perfect, it's the exact idea I was going for." She put a hand on her sons arm as he beamed with happiness at her approval.

"And yet, he can't fix a tie." Hikaru said quietly to Haruhi. "You know, Kaoru." Hikaru began, putting his fork down. "When you draw, you have a habit of sticking your tongue out." Kaoru blushed and covered his mouth. "Aww, don't be embarrassed, it makes you look cute, like you're really concentrating. And voilà, you end up with a master piece."

Their mother chuckled as she finished her breakfast. "Oh, my boys. You're so close and you care for each other so much! Tell me Haruhi; are they like this at school?"

"Well, not so much this as-" Hikaru cut her off by putting a hand over her mouth.

"Well mother, it was nice talking to you, for once, but we're going to be late. Come along Haruhi." He stood up and led Haruhi quickly out of the door, closing it behind them.

"Hikaru! What was that? I couldn't breathe!" Haruhi yelled as Hikaru led her away from the room.

"Sorry, sorry. It's just that…well my mother…she…"

"She doesn't know what you and Kaoru get up to at the club, does she?" Haruhi crossed her arms and looked at him knowingly.

"Well…no, and we're kinda trying to keep it that way, okay? It's not exactly every mothers dream to find her sons all over each other." Hikaru looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Okay, I won't tell her." Haruhi rolled and uncrossed her arms allowing Hikaru to take her soft hand and kiss it gently.

"Thank you, I'll love you forever. Now then, to the school mobile! Otherwise known as the limo. Let's go!" He pulled Haruhi through the hallway and out of the mansion.

At the same time

"What was that?" The twins' mother asked looking at the door confused.

"I have no idea. Oh shoot, there's school today, isn't there?" He gave a small laugh and stood up.

"Oh, sweetheart, why does Haruhi wear the boy's school uniform?" Kaoru froze his eyes wide.

"Well…um…mum…have you seen the girl's uniform? Big yellow dresses! Not nice. Well, bye mum, love you." He bent down and kissed his mothers forehead.

"Love you too sweetheart, you three have a good day." Kaoru turned to wave before walking out of the room and heading out of the mansion towards the limo.

-

-

-

The teacher began rambling about something to do with algebra. 'She's talking too loudly! Uugh! My head!' Haruhi opened her eyes and looked up. "Oh my god!" She closed her eyes and covered them with her hands.

"My Fujioka, is there a problem?" The teacher began walking towards Haruhi but she kept her eyes closed tight.

"Haruhi? Are you okay?" Hikaru carefully took her hand away and put a hand on her forehead. She batted it away and opened her eyes.

"I-I'm fine Hikaru, sorry Miss."

"Haruhi, your head burnt my hand! Come on." He took her hand and stood up making everyone in the classroom inch closer and gasp. "Sorry miss, but can I take him to the nurse please?" She nodded and continued with her lesson as Hikaru led Haruhi to the door.

"Hikaru, no…I'm fine, I-" He picked her up and continued towards the door, carrying Haruhi in a bridal fashion making all the girls scream and fall off their chairs. Haruhi closed her eyes tightly trying to block out the sounds. Hikaru proceeded down the hallway with Haruhi resting her head on his shoulder and playing with his tie. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be such a burden; I could have taken care of-"

"Haruhi, you need to learn that as long as I'm here, you will always have someone to rely on and to take care of you. So trust me, and let me help you." He stopped walking and looked at the fragile girl in his arms. "And tell me when you're ill." He put her down and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Hikaru opened the door and walked in followed by Haruhi.

"Hello, Haruhi's not feeling too well and I would like you to send him home please, he needs to rest." He pushed Haruhi forward slightly and turned to leave. "Oh, and he's staying at my house until his father comes home." He left the room having nothing left to say and no more reason to be there and headed back to class.

-

-

-

Hikaru ran out of the limo and into the house grabbing the first person he found. "Is Haruhi feeling better? Has she been resting?"

"W-Well she…she said that since she's not in school, she…she should be studying so we-" Hikaru released her and ran down the hallway to Haruhi's room to find her sat on the floor with school books open around her.

"Haruhi you're meant to be resting, not studying, that's why you were sent home." He closed the books and put them on the desk.

"Actually I was sent home because you told the nurse to send me home and get her fired if she didn't, which I still don't understand. Now give me my books back!" She stood up and walked towards the books only o be picked up by Hikaru, put on his shoulder and carried to the bed kicking and screaming.

"Ow, ow, ouch! Haruhi! Be gentle, I bruise easily."

"Good! Now put me down!"

"Okay." He gently placed her on the bed and put a hand on her head. "It's gone down a little, but not much, so stay in bed."

"No." She batted his hand away and sat up only to be pushed back down again by Hikaru. He took his hand away and she sat up again, so Hikaru pushed her back down. After this was repeated many times, Hikaru got bored and held her down by her shoulders and climbed on top of her.

"Well." He looked down at the girl beneath him. "Considering you're ill and therefore weaker than usual, this…" He moved his head lower and began kissing her neck. "…Could turn interesting."

"Hikaru, get off me, now!"

"Will stay in bed and sleep?" He looked down at her with a serious expression on his face.

"That depends, where will you be?"

"I can stay here, if you want me to."

"Then no, I will not sleep." She turned her head to face the window.

"Aww! Why not? You let me sleep with you yesterday."

"Well, that was more than I needed to know." They both looked up to see Kaoru at the door carrying a tray with a bowl of soup on it.

"K-Kaoru!" Hikaru got off Haruhi and sat at the edge of the bed. "How long have you been stood there?"

"Too long." He walked to the bed and put the tray on the table. "I brought you some soup. The maid said you hadn't eaten since you got back." He handed her the soup and a spoon.

"Thank you, Kaoru." She took the bowl and began eating the soup. "It's really nice, thank you." 'While Haruhi's ill, Hikaru will spend time with me, but she's my friend.' She continued eating it as Hikaru spotted Kaoru's hand.

"Kaoru?"

"Yeah?" He turned to look at his worried eyes.

"Who cooked that?"

"I did. And there was no fire!"

"Kaoru, give me your hand." He did. "You…It's burnt! Kaoru! You burnt your hand!"

"Well I forgot to turn the gas off and-"

"Kaoru, you idiot, come here." He put the finger in his mouth and sucked it gently.

"Why do I feel like this has happened before? Could it be that it has?" Haruhi recalled the cherry blossom banquet.

The twins, however, did not here her comment for they were lost in their own world. "Kaoru, does it hurt?"

"Not anymore, not now I'm with you, Hikaru." Kaoru was now knelt between his brothers legs and was resting his head on Hikaru's chest.

"Amazing, there aren't even any customers around." Haruhi finished her soup and placed it on the tray. Her movement waking the twins from their trance.

"Huh? Haruhi, did you say something?" Hikaru turned his attention back to Haruhi as Kaoru joined his brother sat on the bed.

"I said…You two are the perfect siblings, you're there for each other, you never fight, you take brotherly love to the next level, but you take care of each other." Haruhi smiled at Kaoru. "Don't' keep him all for yourself now though. Okay?"

Kaoru chuckled and looked at Hikaru deviously. "Oh don't worry Haruhi," He and Hikaru began crawling to where Haruhi was leaning against the head board, Hikaru on the left and Kaoru on the right. "You don't need to worry about me sharing Hikaru." By this point, both their lips were less than an inch away from Haruhi's ears.

"Ever since we first met you…"

"…We've had to worry about…"

"…Sharing you." Hikaru and Kaoru finished together as they wrapped their arms tightly around Haruhi's waist making her gasp in surprise.

"Don't worry Haruhi, we'll be gentle." Kaoru said as Hikaru nibbled Haruhi's earlobe.

"N-n-no!" She pushed them away and crawled to the other side of the bed only to be pulled into Hikaru's grasp. She tried to get free but her arms were caught by both the twins before Hikaru lifted her chin.

"You are so beautiful." He kissed her lips lovingly making her calm down.

She pulled away suddenly. "No, no! I'm ill, so you need to-"

"I think that makes it easier for us, don't you Kaoru?"

"Yes." They began crawling toward her once again.

"No, I…I need to get some sleep." She pulled the blanket over her and faced away from the two boys.

"Okay, we'll watch you." Hikaru knelt down beside her.

"To protect you." Kaoru added as he knelt down beside Hikaru.

"N-No, I-"

"Okay, we'll stop. But it was funny, and you were starting to enjoy it." Haruhi's eyes widened. 'This was one of their games? I'll kill them! Tormenting me like that, whispering in my ear! They're dead!' "Especially when I kissed you." Hikaru added in a whisper, making her shiver as his warm breath hit her ear. She sat up and scowled at them both as they sat with grins bigger than the Cheshire cat himself. "Heh heh. Okay, okay we'll leave." They stood up and headed to their room.

"Sweet dreams Haruhi." Hikaru and Kaoru finished in perfect synchronisation before closing the door.

Haruhi flopped her head onto the pillow and growled. "I'm going to kill them, both of them."

-

-

-

Tamaki took Kyouya's hand as they walked out of his home theatre. Since Haruhi went home ill and Hikaru and Kaoru left straight after school finished, the Host club was cancelled for a day, so Tamaki and Kyouya enjoyed a Christmas movie at the Suoh residence. "What a nice ending, very Christmassy."

"Yes, it was almost sickly."

"Aww, Kyouya, don't be like that!" He moved in front of the raven haired boy as Kyouya raised an eyebrow at him. "Smile!" He moved Kyouya's mouth into a smile with one hand.

"Get off." He batted the blondes hand away and smiled from his own free will.

"There you g-"

"Ah, Kyouya, I must invite you and your father to a Christmas party I'm hosting." Mr Suoh glanced at his son then back to Kyouya. "And you may bring someone, but I must warn you, there are many homophobic people in this world." Tamaki froze and a hand was put on his shoulder. "I was deprived of my love, I will not deprive you of yours. However, there are others in the family who would not accept it if they knew." Kyouya stared down at the floor. 'Am I causing Tamaki trouble?' "But if those people don't know," He continued. "They cannot judge you." Kyouya and Tamaki stared at him, eyes wide in shock as he turned to leave. "So Kyouya, if you could pass that invitation onto your father, I would be very grateful." With that being said he left the two shocked boys in silence.

"H-He knows, he knows and he's…he's fine with it?!" Tamaki stared at Kyouya hoping for an answer to an unasked question.

"What were you expecting from him?"

"I dunno, something like: 'You're a disappointment to this family!' or 'Your grandmother was right about you.' You know? But…He was fine with it!"

Kyouya chuckled, taking Tamaki's hand he said: "Come on, let's go get something to eat. I'm hungry." He began walking quickly towards the kitchen pulling Tamaki along behind him.

"Right, either you're really hungry and want food fast, or, you want to burn off some calories before you eat by power walking. Which one is it?" Tamaki started jogging to keep up with Kyouya.

"Hey Tamaki, do you think I look good in a formal suit?" Kyouya smirked knowing the answer.

"One, don't change the subject. And two, no." Kyouya stopped and turned to him confused. "You look amazing." He kissed Kyouya's nose and took his glasses off. "Ha ha! Mine now! Race you to the kitchen!"

"That's hardly fair, I can't see."

"Okay then." Tamaki put the glasses on and wobbled a bit. "Whoa! Okay, now neither of us can see."

"Yeah, but-"

"Ready, set, go!" Tamaki took off down the hallway weaving from one wall to the other.

"Don't trip, don't want my glasses breaking!" He started after Tamaki holding onto the wall. 'Grr…I can't see anything.' "Tamaki, you better hope I never find you, because when I do you're dead!" He shouted as loudly as he possible could. 'Dead, when I find him he's dead.'

**

* * *

A/N: Sound like love to me. Please review!**


	6. The Christmas Party

**A/N:**** Ooh, an old friend returns...who is not modeled after me...really...ahem.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: None of the characters belong to me, they belong to their rightful owners, however the plot to the story and the characters Akina Tayaka and Bokuyo Tayaka do belong to me.**

* * *

"Good morning!" Haruhi walked into the dining room just as breakfast was being served. "Everyone sleep okay?"

"You're in a good mood, feeling better are we?" Hikaru patted the seat next to him.

"Yes, well it has been 2 days and it's Tamaki's Christmas party tonight, right?" She picked up her fork and began eating.

"So you're going?" Kaoru's eyes glimmered as Haruhi nodded. "Then could you we…nothing, never mind."

"What is it Kaoru?" Haruhi asked as Hikaru nudged Kaoru and gave him an encouraging smile.

"Well…you know that dress I designed, the black and white one?" Haruhi nodded. "Well, my mum showed it to some people and…now it's a dress, so, would you wear it? It would mean a lot to me." Kaoru looked at her hopefully.

"Of course I will, oh…wait, no one else from our school are going, are they?" Haruhi's eyes switched from twin to twin then back again.

"No, just the host club." Hikaru stood to leave.

"Okay the, I'd be happy to wear it."

Kaoru beamed at her answer and wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Thank you! I love you, you're my best friend that's not Hikaru!" He kissed the top of her head. " I can't believe I thought I hated you…" Kaoru's eyes widened realizing what he had just said. 'Maybe they didn't notice…'

"Kaoru, what do you mean?" 'They noticed.' Kaoru released Haruhi and took a sip of his drink. "Wait, what you said to the girls at the club, about Haruhi taking me away from you, that was true?"

"Well…I…I was just being stupid. I'm sorry Haruhi." He slumped back into his chair and covered his eyes with his hands. "I can't believe I ever thought that, I'm such an idiot. Can you ever forgive me? Either of you?" He looked at them with sad pleading eyes.

"Of course we can Kaoru, you're one of my best friends, and you're Hikaru's brother. Besides we could never stay mad at you." Haruhi hugged the younger twin, who gladly hugged back.

"I will forgive you on one condition. You have to let Haruhi be _my_ date tonight." He smiled playfully at his twin and gave him a loving hug.

-

-

-

The clock chimed 8 times announcing that the party would begin in one hour. "Haruhi, come on, come on! Get ready!" Hikaru and Kaoru yelled as they pulled her towards her room.

"W-What? Why? The party doesn't start for another hour. And besides-" Hikaru rolled his eyes and threw her over his shoulder and Kaoru walked behind them to talk to Haruhi.

"Well, you have to take a shower, we have to dress you, fix your hair, put your make-up on, and put or tuxedos on." Kaoru opened the door to Haruhi's room so Hikaru could get in without having to put Haruhi down.

"Wrong!" Hikaru put Haruhi down and turned to face his younger brother. "I'm putting both our tuxedos on. You just stand there." 'And they're back!' Hikaru gave him a devious smile before turning back to Haruhi.

"And Kaoru, you're wrong about something else too. I'm dressing myself, so-" Hikaru put a finger on her lips.

"Ah, no. That's where you're wrong, right Kaoru?"

"Yep, _we _have to dress you…" 'Mother, please help me!' "Now get in the shower." He pushed her gently towards the bathroom door. 'Dad, come home soon!'

"Okay, fine, but you're not coming with me in there, and when I come out I'm wearing my underwear. Got it?" Kaoru nodded while Hikaru moped about her being a spoil-sport. Hikaru led his moping brother out of the room and closed the door behind him.

"So," Hikaru began, leading his brother to their room. "Shall we shower together, or separately?" Kaoru blushed at this question, remembering the last time.

"Well, sometimes I get lonely, but…" He looked away from Hikaru, his cheeks bright red.

"Together it is."

-

-

-

"Welcome one and all, to my Christmas party!" Yuzuru stood in the center of the stage with Tamaki standing beside him. "I hope you all have a wonderful evening!" Tamaki stepped of the stage and walked elegantly towards his friends. "Ah, Haruhi, you look very beautiful tonight." He turned to face Kyouya. "Why couldn't you wear something like that?!" Kyouya glared at Tamaki as Haruhi giggled and the other hosts stared wide eyed at the couple.

"What's this? Mummy and Daddy are finally together?" Hikaru exclaimed, drink in hand.

"Shh! Kyouya's father can't find out, and put the drink down, you look like a drunk man." Tamaki joined them sat a the table.

Kyouya's father approached them accompanied by a young girl with sea green eyes and long black, wavy hair. "Kyouya, this is Akina Tayaka." Kaoru turned away, deep in thought, 'Akina Tayaka…' "Her father is the chairman of a large company. I would like you to keep her company this evening." The girl stepped forward, she looked to be the same age as Haruhi and the twins.

"Of course father." Kyouya nodded and stood as his father walked away, having nothing left to say to his son. "I am Kyouya Ootori; this is Mori, Hunny, Kaoru, Hikaru, Haruhi and Tamaki. You are most welcome here." Akina smiled at them all before taking a seat next to Kaoru and Kyouya. 'Her face…' Kaoru took a sip of his drink.

"Ha-Haruhi, would you like to dance?" Hikaru asked Haruhi nervously.

"Yes, that would be nice." Hikaru smiled and took her hand to lead her away.

"That's not a bad idea. Miss Tayaka, would you care to dance?" Kyouya offered her his hand.

"Please, call me Akina. And I would love to dance with you." She took his hand and they left the table, leaving only four boys left.

Tamaki watched Kyouya carefully, making sure that Akina didn't get too close to him. Kyouya glanced at Tamaki and gave him a small smirk. 'Is he doing that on purpose? Is he teasing me? Hey, what's he-' Kyouya dipped Akina and whispered something in her ear making her blush.

Kaoru watched Akina closely, trying to remember. 'Akina, Akina Tayaka, Akina…' "Akina!" Akina looked confusedly towards him, along with Tamaki, Hunny, Mori, and Kyouya. "Sorry." He sank into his chair silently. 'It's her! It's Aki-Chan!'

Kyouya and Akina returned to the table soon after Hikaru and Haruhi, where Kaoru was smiling very proudly. "Hello again, Aki-Chan, long time no see."

Akina looked at him for a while, confused at what he was saying, before a grin spread across her face. "Kao-Chan? Oh my God! I haven't seen you for years! How have you been?"

"Not too bad thanks, what about you?"

"Good, thanks." She looked towards Hikaru, "You must be the famous Hikaru, Kaoru was always talking about you."

After and hour of catching up and memory sharing, the entire table had a smile on their face. That was, until Yoshio Ootori's announcement. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please. Upon welcoming the New Year, there will be a marriage." Kyouya's smile disappeared, knowing what was coming next. "My third son Kyouya, will marry Bokuyo Tayaka's daughter, Miss Akina Tayaka." All the guests applauded, except for one table.

"What? NO!" Tamaki stood up and slammed his hands on the table. "He can't marry her! I won't let him!" He glared at Kyouya's father.

"Tamaki, may I speak with you in private?" Kyouya stood up calmly. "Excuse us." They left the hall and stood in the corridor.

Kyouya…you…you're not thinking of marrying Akina, are you?" Kyouya looked down at the ground, unable to look into the violet orbs.

"Tamaki, I'll…I'll figure something out…I-"

"No, Kyouya! You need to decide, her or me! Those are your only two options, and you need to decide, right here, right now! There is no later!" Both boy's eyes were starting to water now.

Kyouya put a gentle hand on Tamaki's cheek. "I love you, so much. And I know you're angry right now, but if I choose you, I'll be refusing my fathers offer. And I don't know what he'll do. You said yourself; you don't want me to get hurt because of you-"

"But you are getting hurt; I can see it in your eyes. Your heart is breaking a little more with each word you say." A tear trickled down Tamaki's cheek.

"I know. But I have to say it. I'm so sorry Tamaki, I never thought we'd end up like thins." He kissed Tamaki's cheek and left him frozen to the spot, as tears flooded out of their eyes.

Kyouya wiped his tears away and entered the grand hall, tilting his head downwards making his glasses reflected the light so no one could see his eyes. He sat back down at the table and smiled at his fiancé.

"Kyouya, you're a kind person, but I can't marry you, I'm sorry. Please excuse me, I have to tell my father." She stood up and walked towards her fathers table.

"Ah, sweetheart, how are-"

"I won't marry him." Akina stood strong before her father.

"Excuse me? If you marry him, it will be better for our business and the Ootori business, so-"

"It's not _our_ business, it's yours. And I won't marry him, I've only just met him."

"In time you will become familiar with each other and-"

"No! You're not listening! I will not marry him!" Suddenly all eyes were on them.

"How dare you raise your voice to me?!" Her father stood up making Akina step back in fear. "Now, you will marry that boy!" By this point Kaoru was stood up and ready to run to protect her if need be.

"'That Boy' has a name, his name is Kyouya, and he is very kind, but I am not marrying him!"

"You will do as I say young lady! The family business will benefit very much from this deal!"

"Marriage shouldn't be a deal! People should get married for love and nothing else." Hikaru took Haruhi's hand in his and gave her a small smile which she understood immediately. "I'm sick of doing things to 'help the company'. I will live my own life and write my own future, without you!" She quickly turned and left the hall with Kaoru close behind her. They passed Tamaki as he entered the room.

The guests had gone back to their own conversations and Yoshio had stood next to his son. "Kyouya, in time, I will find you a wife, and I will make sure she is nothing like that girl. Her father said it himself, she is a disgrace to his family, I agree."

"Well he's wrong, you're wrong. Akina is a beautiful, talented young girl who can think for herself and has a bright future ahead of her. And I will not take any wife." 'If Akina could say that to her father, then I can say this to mine.' Kyouya took a deep breath and stood to face his father. "I will choose someone to marry myself, and I will marry them because I love them. But I will not choose a wife."

"And why not?" Yoshio said cockily.

"Why? You ask." They both turned to see Tamaki stood with red eyes and tear lines down his cheeks, and yet he stood with confidence and pride. "Because of this!" Tamaki grabbed Kyouya's jacket and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Kyouya wrapped his arms around Tamaki's neck, holding him tight. They broke the kiss and looked at each other.

"My God, I love you Tamaki!"

"I love you too." He kissed Kyouya lightly on the forehead then turned to face Yoshio, whose face was red with rage.

"Yuzuru! Please control your son!" Everyone in the room was staring at them.

"I can't, he's following his heart, and I can't get rid of that path." Yuzuru said standing behind Yoshio.

"Kyouya! You are never to set foot in my house again! You are a disgrace to my family!" He stepped forward and lifted his hand. Kyouya closed his eyes and prepared for the punishment.

SLAP!

Kyouya opened his eyes, having heard the hand make contact but not felt it. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Tamaki had stepped forward to receive the impact and was stood with his head slightly to the right and his left cheek glowing red. "Tamaki you-"

"I told you before, I don't want you getting hurt because of me." Kyouya touched the cheek gently only to have Tamaki take it away because of the pain. "Come on, I'll show you to your room."

"Room?" Kyouya questioned as Tamaki began leading him away.

"Yes, you will always have a home with me. Right father?" He turned to his father who gave an encouraging smile.

"I can't allow a fine young boy like Kyouya to live on the streets now, can i?"

"Thank you Mr. Suoh." With that the young couple left the hall.

-

-

-

Akina left the hall with Kaoru just behind her. "Hey, Akina, Akina wait." He took her hand and pulled her towards him.

"Kao-Kaoru, please let me go, I want to be alone right now."

"I don't think you do, I think you want someone to talk to, and a shoulder to cry on." She gave him a small, sad smile.

"Even after all these years, you still know me better than anyone else."

"Come on." He took her hand and led her into the bathroom, locking the door behind them.

"Why did you lock it?" Akina backed away slightly.

"You don't really think I'd do that to you, do you?" Akina thought then shook her head. "You had to think about it? Oh well, come here." He lifted her up and sat her down on the worktop. "You know, I think you were very brave standing up to your father like that." He picked up a cloth and wet it before gently rubbing her face to get the mascara off her cheeks.

"I still can't believe I did that. What was I thinking?" Akina closed her eyes and sighed.

"You were thinking for yourself. And you were standing up for what you believe is right. You were very brave. And you were right, marriage shouldn't be about business, it should be about love." He looked into her beautiful green eyes before turning to wet the cloth again.

"Ugh! The damn business! Sometimes I think my dad loves it more than me."

"That's how I feel about my Mum sometimes."

"Is your Mum here tonight?"

"Yes, he's the one with black hair and glasses, you know, the one you were going to marry…" She stared at him like he was mad. "It's probably best not to ask."

"No, I don't think I will."

"Anyway, how could someone love something more than you?" He touched the side of her face and pulled her towards him slightly. Kaoru gently kissed her lips before pulling back suddenly. "Oh my God! I can't believe I just did that, I am so sorry."

"No, don't be, I liked it." Kaoru stepped forward again and caught her lips in a loving kiss. Akina leaned into the kiss and put her hands on Kaoru's shoulders. They pulled away and looked into each others eyes.

"You- You want to stay at my house tonight? You know, after what happened."

"That would probably be best."

"Okay then, the mascara's gone and you're cheered up. Lets find Hikaru and Haruhi." He lifted her off the worktop and placed her gently on the floor.

-

-

-

"Well…that was interesting, defiantly didn't see that coming. But still…um...Haruhi, if I…would you…never mind." Hikaru kissed her cheek and stood up.

"Yeah, see you guys later." Haruhi stood up and left with Hikaru, meeting Kaoru and Akina at the door and heading home. One last thought entered Hikaru's head as he looked down to the girl he loved; 'this should get interesting…'

* * *

**A/N: Only one chapter left...You know he drill.**


	7. Wedding Bells

**A/N:****I finally found the notebook this was in. So here it is, (finally). Sorry for the long wait.****  
**

**DISCLAIMER: None of the characters belong to me, they belong to their rightful owners, however the plot to the story and the characters Akina Tayaka and Bokuyo Tayaka do belong to me.**

* * *

"I can't believe it's today!" Akina said while fixing Haruhi's hair.

"You can't believe it? I'm the one sat here in a wedding dress and I can't believe it!" Akina led her to the standing mirror. "Oh my God, look at me. I'm getting married. I'm getting married!" Haruhi exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"You're getting married!" Akina joined her as she jumped. "Look at us, still best friends after all these years. We've been through thick and thin together, all 8 of us. And now look at us, Kyouya and Tamaki have a home together, Honey and Mori run a very successful bakery, and you and Hikaru are getting married!"

"Heheh! I'll throw the bouquet to you."

"That's cheating! And besides, you don't have to." She held out her left hand to Haruhi, showing her a glimmering diamond ring.

"Oh my God, I'm blind." Haruhi joked covering her eyes. "Look at it! ...It seems familiar…" Akina took Haruhi's left hand and looked at the ring and setting them both off giggling.

"Identical twins…"

"…Identical gifts." Haruhi sat on the sofa and sighed at her memories. "You should have been there when we shut down the club." She chuckled softly.

"Why did you shut it down anyway?" Akina asked sitting down next to her.

"Tamaki couldn't stand Kyouya flirting, and Hikaru hated the way the girls surrounded me. My debt had been paid, so we shut it down, Honey and Mori were graduating anyway."

"Fair enough, continue with your story."

"Okay, on the final day of hosting, we were all stood at the front, and Tamaki announced that that was the last session they would ever have. And I thought they were going to collapse when Hikaru told them why."

"Why? What did he say to them?"

"Well, him, being the blunt person he is, said straight away, 'Well, ladies, the ting is, your 'King' is gay with Kyouya', and their jaws touched the floor. So he carried on talking and said, 'And Haruhi here is a girl whom I'm totally in love with.' And I swear I heard someone say, 'Oh my God, I'm gay.' And I was just thinking, where's a camera when you need one?"

"I would have paid to see that!" Akina said between laughs.

"Hey, by the way, how did you know Kaoru and not Hikaru? They went everywhere together when they were little."

"Oh, one summer when we were little, Hikaru was ill and their mother didn't want Kaoru to catch it. So Kaoru went to the park while Hikaru stayed home"

"And the happy couple met for the first time, how cute!"

"Oh, shush!" Akina threw a cushion at Haruhi playfully.

"Hehe, what time is it?"

"10 to 1. We've got loads of time. So, where are you going for your honeymoon?" Akina asked taking the cushion back and putting it on her lap.

"The Bahamas."

"How long for?"

"2 weeks."

"Protection?"

"Personal?"

"Best friends."

"True." Haruhi nodded. "At the moment, we're saying no, but Hikaru thinks he'll be a bad father."

"No he won't, he looked after Kaoru all those years, he'll be fine."

"Yeah, what about you two?"

"Hmm…" Akina rested her head on the back of the sofa. "I'd like to have kids."

Knock! knock!

Both women turned to the door. "Come in." The door opened and Ranka stepped into the room wearing a very expensive suit.

"Come on girls, we're ready now. Well, don't you two look beautiful…Anyway, get moving, everyone's waiting for you."

"Here we go."

"Yep, after all these years."

"Haruhi started putting her shoes on. "It hasn't-"

"You haven't even got your shoes on yet? You're going to be late!" Ranka bent down to help the girls fasten their shoes.

"We were jumping around, we would have broken a heel. And I'm the bride, I can't be late. Everyone else is early." She turned her attention back to Akina as she helped put her veil on. "And it hasn't been that long."

"Honey, you and Hikaru fell in love when you were 16, you're now 24." She patted Haruhi's shoulders. "It's been years." Haruhi sighed and stood, looking at her dress in the mirror one last time. It was plain white, with scarlet beads dotted around the top of her chest with a few on the train.

"Haruhi, you look so much like your mother." Tears filed his eyes as he walked towards his daughter.

"Dad, why are you crying?"

He wrapped his arms around her. "You're getting married."

"Dad? I thought that you liked Hikaru, why-"

"I do, it's just that, after today, I can't call you my little girl anymore."

"I'll still be your little girl, Dad."

"Heart warming moment." Akina joined the hug. "So, Haruhi, Dad, shall we…" Ranka and Haruhi raised an eyebrow at her. "What? My father never apologized or forgave me. Can I not adopt a new father-figure? Haruhi and I are as good as sisters anyway."

"Come on, _my_ girls." He linked arms with both girls and led them downstairs and met the other bridesmaids outside the main room. "Right then, once we go through these doors, there's no turning back."

"Okay, Dad."

"Hmm? Oh, I was talking about me." He joked. "Right then, a kiss for luck." He kissed Haruhi on the forehead before lowering the veil.

"Eh-Hem!" The both turned round to Akina and Ranka stepped forward and kissed her on the forehead.

"Better?"

"Much."

Ranka turned back to Haruhi and linked arms with her. "Ready?"

"Ready." Haruhi answered and took a deep breath

"Here we go." The grand door opened to reveal a beautifully decorated room, filled with the family and friends of the happy couple, except Hikaru's father, who had shunned Hikaru for wanting to marry someone so far beneath him.

Haruhi looked forward to see her soon-to-be husband, and his best man, Akina's soon-to-be husband and her soon-to-be brother-in-law, Hikaru and Kaoru.

Tears filled Haruhi's eyes as she thought of the future she would have with Hikaru, their home, their child, their cat or dog, maybe both. The arguments, the apologies, the happiness, and the love.

As she reached the alter, her father gave her one last kiss before leaving to take his seat. "You look wonderful." Hikaru whispered, unable to find his voice.

"Thank you, you too." They smiled at each other before turning towards the priest.

"We are gathered here today, in the sight of God, to join together Hikaru Hitachiin, and Haruhi Fujioka in holy matrimony."

**End**

* * *

**A/N: The dress was based on a real one that was very beautiful. Hope you enjoyed the last chapter, please review. :-)**


End file.
